Love By The Poolside
by AltarOfNaught
Summary: Vacation time! Destiny Islands is the place to be this summer for fun, action and romance. Contains yaoi boyxboy AkuRoku, SoRiku and Zemyx.


Yes, I know I should be working on Axel Loves Math Homework, but I just went on holiday to Menorca (very hot, but i don't tan. I burn D:) and the whole time I was there, I was just thinking "What would Axel do in this situation?" or "How would Riku woo Sora by the pool?" and stuff and I just had to write it out. So yeah, here it is.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yawn.

2:03 am.

Yawn.

Why did this flight have to be so goddamn early?!

Of course Demyx had no problem with the lack of sleep, he was his usual bubbly self. And it was a very bubbly Demyx that greeted Axel from his cosy position on the couch.

"Wake up Axel, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Axel groaned and rolled over. Demyx looked at him for a second before grabbing the redhead's feet and pulling him off the sofa with a thump. Axel glared at Demyx for a minute before getting up offf the floor, grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to get ready.

After showering, getting dressed and shoving his iPod and mobile into a duffel bag, Axel sat on the couch yawning while Demyx paced back and forth, excitedly talking about how fun the holiday was going to be, how he wanted to get a tan and maybe meet some cute boys there. Axel blinked slowly, not really taking in any of what Demyx was saying and wishing the damn taxi would arrive soon. There was a beep from outside and Demyx rushed to the window.

"It's here Ax! The taxi's here! Oh my God, I can't wait! Let's go, let's go, LET'S GO!!!" He grabbed Axel's hand and pulled him off the sofa, grabbed his suitcase and wheeled it to the door. He turned and saw that Axel was in exactly the same pose he left him in. The blonde rolled his eyes, made Axel grab the handle of his own suitcase and dragged him to the door.

"Dammit Axel, I can't wait til we get to the airport so we can get you some coffee!" After recieving no answer from the other boy, he turned to see Axel had fallen asleep with his face pressed against the window of the taxi.

Demyx practically ran with Axel in tow straight to Costa Coffee, ordered 3 large espressos just for Axel and practically threw them down his throat. The redheads eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I don't feel sleepy anymore! Thank you!" He hugged a surprised looking Demyx who mumbled, "My pleasure." Axel laughed at him and they both went to check in their suitcases.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas sat by the window next to Sora, his twin and his mom. He was really looking forward to this vacation and the travel brochures for Destiny Islands looked amazing. Sure Twilight Town was nice, but he was excited about having some sunlight after the endless twilight the town was known for. He sighed and looked out of the window, trying and failing to ignore Sora's hyperactiveness despite the early hour. Shaking his head, he got up and sidestepped past them to get to the overhead luggage compartment and retrieve his iPod from his bag when he bumped into a boy with red hair making his way down the aisle.

"Oops, sorry." Roxas muttered and then got a good look at the boy and blushed.

He was tall and very skinny but Roxas could see under his black hoodie, well toned. His red hair was gelled back into spikes and he had remarkably bright green eyes under which were teardrop shaped tattoos. And he was incredibly..._attractive._

"Hey, no problem. I'm Axel by the way." Axel picked up Roxas's bag and put it into his stunned hands while he was still gaping at Axel.

"R...Roxas." Roxas managed to stutter out.

"So, are you staying at Papou Island Resort too Roxas?"

Roxas pulled himself away from the emerald pools that were Axel's eyes to answer.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good. We should meet up again there. Sound like a plan?"

Roxas quickly nodded. Axel gave him a dazzling smile which made Roxas's heart pound against his ribcage before raising his hand in farewell and going to his seat which was coincidentally just two rows back from Roxas's on the other side of the plane. This meant he could still see the back of Roxas's head, and when Roxas turned round to look at him, he winked, making the younger boy's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel settled down in his seat next to Demyx who was staring open mouthed down the aisle. He looked at Roxas's head.

"That guy there is pretty cute, dontcha think Dem? His name's Roxas. Dem? Oi Demyx!" He turned to Demyx to see the blonde still gaping at something and leant past him to see what. Demyx appeared to be looking at a slate haired boy about their age who had his back to them, putting luggage into the overhead compartment.

"Ohhh." Axel said, understanding. The other boy turned round and looked at them, his one visible eye focused on Demyx's blue whereas his other eye was hidden by his hair. Demyx squeaked and looked away quickly, his face bright red. Axel laughed and looked away but not before noticing a small flush on the boys cheeks as he sat down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zexion sat next to his younger brother Riku and closed his eyes. Riku noticed that his brother's cheeks were slightly pink.

"What's up Zex? Your face is pink." Riku asked him smiling.

Zexion coughed and buried his nose in a book he had taken out of his bag. Riku was suspicious and leaned past him to see who Zexion had been looking at before he sat down. His eyes met with a green pair belonging to a redhead sitting three rows in front of him. The redhead grinned at him before turning round. _Funny_, Riku thought_. Zexion always told me he preferred blondes._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Over the holidays I'll probably be working on this (holiday related) story and do more on ALMH (school related) story when I'm back at school. So expect an update of ALMH sometime early September or maybe earlier, if you're lucky!

Over and out!


End file.
